Drabbles de amor e ódio
by kami nee chan
Summary: Takano e Ritsu trabalham juntos e moram perto o suficiente para quase sentirem como se morassem juntos; tempo demais para a cabeça confusa de Onodera. O excesso de eco da voz do vizinho, chefe e "alguma coisa parecida com um namorado" o mantinha preso em um vórtex de amor e ódio por Masamune.
1. Auferir

Fanfiction em drabbles para responder ao desafio do mês de outubro do nyah.

Sim, somente drabbles.

Os títulos são as palavras chave de cada dia do desafio.

.:.

Auferir

.:.

Os editores da Emerald Shoujo estavam no limite. Os mangakás estavam estafados e os prazos estourados. A mesa de Ritsu tinha altas pilhas de papeis e por cinco segundos ele permitiu-se fechar os olhos.

– Se quer tempo para descansar não reclame quando não auferir os pontos que quer na pesquisa, _de novo._ – reprendeu Takano imediatamente.

O deboche na voz do chefe foi suficiente para fazê-lo reabrir os olhos imediatamente. Ele tinha caído duas posições no mês anterior, Takano sabia o quanto isto o atingia, mas não demonstrava nenhum pudor em usar isto contra si.

Maldito. Como odiava aquele idiota.


	2. Combinação

.:.

Combinação

.:.

– Está bem? – Takano perguntou vendo-o em frente à máquina de energéticos.

– Estamos no auge do ciclo. – advertiu.

– Meta estimula você mais que cafeína. Nossa combinação de fazermos uma refeição por dia juntos não está sendo cumprida. Preocupa-me como parece que vai desmaiar sem aviso, não está comendo direito. Gosta de curry?

– Sei me cuidar, você só quer desculpas para me atacar.

– Devo nutrir seu corpo e espírito com amor. Encontros proporcionam os dois. São momentos especiais. Focados no sentimento de hoje e não de dez anos atrás.

Odiava-o, desejava mata-lo frequentemente. Contudo...

– Curry é bom.

Aquilo definitivamente não era amor.


	3. Ascender

.:.

Ascender

.:.

Takano preparava curry enquanto Ritsu tomava banho no próprio apartamento. Agora o editor procurava por desculpas para não ir jantar. Seria hipocrisia ignorar que a noite acabaria na cama de Takano, se fosse.

Impossível afirmar que suas vidas estavam interligadas apenas pelo passado. Entretanto, não sabia dizer o que impedia-o permitir àquele amor ascender.

Medo. Dúvidas. Orgulho. O dever familiar.

Não houve resposta.

\- Vamos, é uma ordem do chefe.

Ritsu quis acusa-lo de abuso de poder, mas foi calado com um beijo. Esperneou como de costume, mas não fez força contra ao sentir-se arrastado.

Aquilo definitivamente não era amor.


	4. Aprofundado

.:.

Aprofundado

.:.

Corpo contra corpo sobre lençóis amassados; assim Ritsu era conduzido em uma dança de ritmo quente. O melhor primeiro amor de uma vida; uma vida em duas histórias.

Sentia a língua morna instigando a sua enquanto a manipulação firme no membro excitado agregava mais prazer à penetração. Brusco. Sonoro. Vivaz.

Sexo com Takano era sempre uma experiência atemporal. Um contato aprofundado com o garoto que foi seu primeiro amor fundido ao homem que reconquistava-o dia após dia.

Era mútuo. Prazer e sentimento, carinho que não se resumia ao plano físico.

Não sabia como assumir que aquilo talvez fosse mesmo amor.


	5. Complexo

.:.

Complexo

.:.

Não assustava-me mais acordar no quarto de Takano, contudo, nossa parte problemática resumia-se a quase tudo que acontecia antes ou depois do sexo; principalmente o despertar.

Este tipo de coisa fazia isto soar como um caso vulgar. Como se só padecemos dar certo na cama. Complexo como uma relacionamento puro não deveria ser de aceitar e corresponder.

Nossa história era assim: Adornada em anormal complexidade.

Havia dúvida do sentimento real, orgulho para assumi-lo e medo de fazê-lo e ter que abrir mão de Takano pelos deveres familiares. Coisas demais para uma manhã confusa, pois não era Masamune que temia amar.


	6. Tangível

.:.

Tangível

.:.

"Horrível!"

"Como..." analisei o 'storyboard' editado incapaz de identificar o mesmo erro encontrado por Takano.

"Lovey dovey!" Gritou a expressão que eu odiava; sua preferida.

Takano havia tentado me ensinar 'coisas de namorados', mas eu simplesmente não conseguia entender. Não era bom no romance.

Apertei os olhos fingindo ser raiva enquanto me lembrava da lição:

 _Um toque em sua mão, outro toque no rosto até encontrar seus cabelos. Primeiro o carinho dos lábios em sua testa, depois o amor selado em um beijo. Tornar tangível um sentimento inexplicável._

"Será um prazer ensiná-lo novamente." segredou em seu ouvido.


	7. Tolhido

.:.

Tolhido

.:.

"Hiro foi tolhido pelo pavor... Mude isto." leu em voz alta e ditou a ordem.

"Já mudei."

Aquele storyboard estava consumindo-o. Colocou todos elementos sugeridos por Takano, mas nada parecia bom. Não queria parecer ingrato, Takano tinha ficado além da hora para ajudá-lo.

"Este vocabulário é rebuscado demais."

Admirava-o tanto nestes momentos, Takano era tão esforçado e competente. Não tinha obrigação de ajudá-lo a fazer o próprio trabalho, mas fazia mesmo sabendo que cedo ou tarde deixaria-o na mão para gerir a editora que era sua herança familiar.

Era tão grato.

"Gosto quando me olha." disse convencido.

Idiota.


	8. Exacerbar

.:.

Exacerbar

.:.

A parede à suas costas, o ar roubado por um beijo afoito. Não conseguia reclamar e nem ir contra, não gostava quando o ciúme de Takano falava mais alto que sua razão, nem de ser agarrado desajeitadamente pelos corredores do prédio.

Havia recebido cinco ligações da mãe naquele dia, quando o som de notificação de e-mail soou, acreditou que fosse da mesma; jamais esperou uma mensagem de Haitani.

Agora lhe restava apenas permitir-se ser conduzido, tentando pedir pelo menos um pouco de calma para não exacerbar a fúria do homem que não tinha vergonha em admitir seu medo em perdê-lo.


	9. Célere

.:.

Célere

.:.

"Gomene."

Nus, sujos de suor e sêmen Takano conseguia lembrar-se que não podia apenas puxar-me pelo braço e molestar-me.

Calei, pois o silêncio era a melhor saída.

"Está distante como fica quando sua mãe procura-te, ou quer evitar que eu saiba que encontrou Haitani."

"Ela quer uma solução célere para o futuro que desenhou para mim."

"Existe sentido na urgência de sua mãe, Ritsu, você deve resolver isto."

Havia verdade naquelas palavras, por isso a melhor resposta era calar. Não havia certeza na historia com Takano e nem sobre assumir o "império Onodera"; uma dessas coisas não parecia-me uma escolha.


	10. Garrafal

.:.

Garrafal

.:.

 _"Adorei tê-lo encontrado, deveríamos repetir aquela noite o quanto antes"_

Reli tentando encontrar sentido na mensagem que gerou a última discussão entre Takano e eu. Meu encontro com Haitani fora acidental e sem nada especial que pudesse fazer o editor chefe da _the_ _earth_ desejar que se repetisse assim de forma tão acalorada.

A fonte garrafal usada no email era tão anormalmente grande que seu único propósito parecia mesmo ser vista à distância.

Deveria cogitar a hipótese de que o motivo daquilo era aumentar a possibilidade dos olhos de Masamune recair sobre aquelas palavras?

Tsc. Era ridículo. Haitani-san certamente apenas confundiu-se.


	11. Aparatosa

.:.

Aparatosa

.:.

Um mal entendido com Haitani, a chateação com minha mãe e aqui estou eu: de geta e yukata em um onsen.

Takano não permitiu-me declinar a viagem com a qual nossa equipe foi presenteada. " _Ordem do chefe."_

"Abuso do chefe." corrigi em voz alta admirando a entrada aparatosa do onsen.

Kisa-san disse que não viria enrolando-se em justificativas. Tori ficou para trás, seu magaka estava terrivelmente atrasado. Mino-san trouxe seu filho.

Pareciam duas crianças maravilhadas com a primeira viagem juntos, tão empolgados que logo nos deixaram para trás.

Sozinhos. Pelados e abandonados em um onsen.

Ah eu estava encrencado.


	12. Distendida

.:.

Distendida

.:.

Conforto e silêncio.

"Raridade." pensei sentindo o relaxamento atingir-me completamente; algo ainda daria errado.

Algo=Takano.

E não tardou em aparecer, movimentando a água ao sentar-se procurando minha mão sob a mesma.

"Onsen com energia de Ritsu. Deixe-me relaxar." adiantou-se.

Permiti, aquela energia era boa.

"A banheira particular é mais interessante. Nós poderíamos..."

Pronto. Nem ouvi; gritaria no ambiente em que silêncio é lei.

No fim era sempre tudo igual.

Ergui-me para abandoná-lo desejando que a sala escorregadia trouxesse-lhe um tombo ou escorregão que terminasse com alguma coxa distendida ou membro fraturado. Qualquer coisa que...

"Itai!"

"Takano-san!"


	13. Efluir

.:.

Efluir

.:.

"Eu cuidei de você quando se machucou"

"Meu machucado foi culpa sua, bem como a torção no seu tornozelo" retruquei omitindo a culpa por ter desejado que ele se machucasse.

"Mas deveria cuidar do seu namorado"

"Não é meu namorado!"

"Sou a pessoa que você ama."

"N..." comecei.

Mas mesmo meu inconsciente era capaz de impedir-me de contradizê-lo sobre aquilo. O silêncio que substituiu a discussão destacou o som de água pelo quarto.

Olho no olho. E seu sorriso vendedor fazendo a vergonha irada efluir em meu rosto em um torpor rubro como pele escaldada.

"Vou pegar gelo" respondi.


	14. Paradigma

.:.

Paradigma

.:.

Reclamações caladas com beijos, o calor da raiva vencido pelo toque de seus dedos. A oposição falada anulada pela aceitação do corpo.

Um pedido descarado em meu ouvido. Mesmo negando, acabei com o rosto entre suas pernas em uma felação tímida como se nunca tivesse me oposto àquilo.

Olhos fechados para evitar o constrangimento quando a sucção tornou-se insuficiente e o tornozelo torcido de Masamune obrigou-me a cavalgar seu corpo. Inevitável. A excitação não era apenas dele.

Gemidos mudos deixavam apenas o som dos corpos denunciar os atos. Bom demais para negar e ao mesmo tempo admissível; Um paradigma inquebrável.


	15. Entoar

.:.

Entoar

.:.

Ah como era _agradável_ voltar ao trabalho.

"300.000 cópias no mínimo." Takano disse convicto.

"Devemos começar com 100.000" retrucou a garota do marketing.

"150.000 é mais adequado" pontuou Yokozawa.

"É pouco!" gritou Takano.

"300.000 é impossível." Isaka-san posicionou-se.

"300.000 é plausível."

Surpreendi-me ao ouvir minha própria voz entoar entre eles.

"A tiragem do trabalho anterior dela de 150.000 esgotou-se rapidamente. Elá está famosa."

"250.000 é o limite." Yokozawa discordou fazendo Isaka-san massagear a testa.

Obviamente o diretor achou que estava acabado. Mas o trabalho na Marukawa nunca acabava. Nunca.


	16. Donaire

.:.

Donaire

.:.

"Gambatte" a voz de Takano distraiu-me permitindo que ele pegasse a lata de energético que eu tinha selecionado.

A mesma me foi oferecida de volta em uma reverência, como se estivesse sendo presenteado; com o produto que eu tinha comprado.

"Você conseguiu uma das maiores tiragens iniciais que já vi. Isto requer uma comemoração." concluiu com um sorriso espirituoso e benevolente.

Como se eu não soubesse que não havia nada disso na donaire dos gestos de Takano. A espiritualidade daquele sorriso espreitava por situações constrangedoras e a benevolência naquele olhar omitia planos de predador.

Eu não cairia nesta.

"Não há necessidade. Agora se não se importa, minha mesa está cheia de trabalho."

"Tá. Te pego às19h."

"Oe... Takano!"

"Sairemos para jantar, mas nada de álcool para você. Se quiser beber alugaremos um quarto de..."

"Damare!" gritei alto demais.

"Não fale assim com seu chefe, é insubordinação. Esteja pronto às..."

"Impossível" dei-lhe as costas, cortando.

"E aquilo sobre nos vermos mais fora do expediente?"

"Ignorei igual você ignorou meu pedido para irmos com calma."

Que mal eu fiz ao universo para me apaixonar duas vezes pelo mesmo idiota?

"Quer sair? Convide não ordene, baka."

Como isso pode ser amor?


	17. Lúgubres

.:.

Lúgubres

.:.

A bruma densa dificultava sua visão. Havia lamurios indecifráveis; zunidos irritantes que unidos à névoa densa confundia seus sentidos.

Não sabia onde estava e nem por que estava ali. Auras lúgubres emanavam de rostos sem face vestindo luto.

Então um retrato em destaque ficou nítido em sua visão, e o medo uniu-se à confusão ao ver o rosto do pai entre a névoa de fumaça cheirosa. Pessoas faziam reverências pesarosas á sua mãe. Sua ausência ao lado dela era comentada.

"Takano!" chamou expressando medo na voz.

Seu pai estava morto. Precisava de força, precisava _dele._

Após o chamado, a presença de Takano foi sentida em um apoio mudo. Na sequência uma reverência delicada lhe foi direcionada.

"Goshûshôsama desu, Ricchan." era Takano curvado ante si, mas a voz não."

"An-chan" e após reconhecê-la o rosto que lhe olhava com ternura não era mais o de Masamune.

"Anata" ecoou a voz doce tomando-lhe as mãos.

"Não. Takano!" puxou as mãos de volta sebtindo-se perdido em um mundo que não era o seu.

Soando Ritsu acordou ao som se pontapés e gritos. Pegou o celular apenas para contar: 19h.

Tinha adormecido enquanto pensava em desculpas para se esquivar do encontro.


	18. Admoestar

.:.

Admoestar

.:.

O sonho vívido em minha cabeça deixou-me com os sentidos bagunçados. Abri a porta com urgência e o abracei com força como se ainda fosse o garoto do colegial; verdadeiro e transparente.

"Gomen" pedi soltando-o.

Não diria que estava assustado por um pesadelo e atordoado pelo medo de perde-lo. Muito menos que precisava sentir senti-lo para ter certeza de que ele era real.

"Está tremendo!" apontou.

"Está tudo bem."

"Obviamente não está. Não vou admoestar você, mas assim fico preocupado."

Não dividiria aquilo. Era apenas um sonho, uma visão dos medos que não tenho coragem de enfrentar e nem a opção de evitar.

Takano adentrou o apartamento silenciosamente, descaçando os sapatos.

"Não vamos sair?" questionei e ele negou com a cabeça indo direto para a estante de livros logo escolhendo um.

"Vem," chamou sentando-se no chão "isto ainda é um encontro e eu sempre quis dividir um livro com você." Abriu as pernas indicando o lugar onde eu deveria sentar.

Constrangimento e felicidade. O amor pela leitura era a única coisa que eu tinha certeza que dividíamos.

"Confie mais em mim." pediu assim que sentei.

E antes da leitura, o que dividimos foi um beijo.


	19. Reiterar

.:.

Reiterar

.:.

Seu corpo servia de encosto e as pernas de suporte. Os braços apertados contra minhas costelas mantinham o livro à frente de nós dois. Estávamos já muito além da metade do livro, em uma atividade silenciosa. Era agradável, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma tarefa de elevado grau de dificuldade.

Confesso que a dificuldade em concentrar-se na trajetória das personagens concentrava-se especialmente nas batidas do coração que vibrava às minhas costas e a respiração metodicamente ritmada contra meu ouvido. Fazia-me querer apenas fechar os olhos e contar as batidas embalado pelos movimentos de sua respiração.

Era ridículo desejar estas coisas, é muito mais fácil quando ele toma as rédeas e eu poço fingir que era forçado a tudo. Mas não podia negar que também era bom.

Era como uma das raras vezes em que conseguíamos manter uma conversa padrão que me permitia descobrir coisas sobre si, detalhes que não podiam reiterar o tempo perdido, mas que davam novas diretrizes à nossa história.

Tinha algo de especial em descobrir que lia mais rapidamente do ele, de engraço em perceber suas reações durante a leitura, e de aconchegante quando uma de suas mãos repousava sobre minha barriga em um meio abraço despretensioso.


	20. Antepor

.:.

Antepor

.:.

Eles estavam lendo por cerca de meia hora, já tinha terminado aquela página e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar aquela história de se sonho da cabeça. Divagava sobre as reações do corpo de Takano contra o seu, mas até mesmo isto o relembrava o pesadelo.

Seu corpo agradecia ele estar ali e sua cabeça dava-lhe sinais constantes de que deveria antepor a certeza às dúvidas e assim chegaria à construção da resposta que tanto precisava. Dúvidas sempre existirão. E a cada dúvida sanada uma nova questão se ergueria em seu lugar. Deveria se apegar às certezas, são tão raras para passarem em branco.

Havia duas certezas que precisava buscar antes de conseguir chegar nas terríveis dúvidas:

 _–A real extensão do amor que tinha pelo homem às suas costas;_

 _–E o equilíbrio entre honra, dever e felicidade._

A segunda só conseguiria enfrentando o medo de encarar sua mãe de frente. E a primeira poderia ser tão fácil e perigosa quanto reaprender a dizer "sim".

Não entenderia nem a mãe e nem Takano se não se colocasse à disposição dos dois. Com certa moderação, claro, para não se deixar ser "carregado" ou manipulado nem por um e nem pelo outro.


	21. Homizio

.:.

Homízio

.:.

Era previsto como aquela noite terminaria. A mudança aconteceu com a intimidade de um toque diferenciado em minha barriga e a busca requintada do seu olfato contra o meu pescoço.

Sem palavras, reclamações ou objeções. Até mesmo eu desconheci-me por guardar no silêncio o medo homizio de que aquela talvez pudesse ser a última vez. Nada era definitivo até que a ordem reinasse plena.

Tão silencioso. Eu devia ter desconfiado, no momento em que ele invadiu o apartamento, que aquele Takano também não era o mesmo. Nada me exigiu, mas como sempre, pediu que minhas mãos acompanhassem as suas e na hora do prazer, colocou-me novamente em seu colo no mesmo lugar em que estávamos.

Suas pernas entre as minhas e seu corpo sob o meu em uma ousadia assistida por olhares devotos. Takano de verdade ter-me-ia feito assumir que o amava, mas o homem à minha frente apenas colou seus lábios sobre meus no ápice de um prazer silenciosamente mútuo finalizado em um abraço.

"Só uma vez." pediu quando os corpos já estavam imóveis.

Não podia responder, não sabia como e nem por quanto tempo.

"Sempre." respondi-lhe parcamente, nem saberia dizer se _desde sempre_ ou _para sempre._


	22. Resiliente

.:.

Reziliente

.:.

Família: Grupo de pessoas com ancestralidade em comum;

Dever: Consideração, tarefa, imposição, compromisso;

Honra: Principio de conduta socialmente virtuoso;

Sociedade: Conjunto de pessoas que compartilham propósitos, gostos, preocupações e costumes;

Felicidade: Satisfação, contentamento, bem-estar;

Tudo se resumia em ser feliz seguindo os deveres impostos por uma família mergulhada em grande honra no seio da sociedade. Com deveres pré-estabelecidos desde antes do meu nascimento; eu era a _porcaria_ de um herdeiro.

O problema era que nada que tivesse que ser imposto ou ser chamado de dever parecia-me condizente com a construção da felicidade. Deveres familiares condizentes com as normas da sociedade não davam brecha para vontade própria. Vontade própria.

Homem: _Mamífero da ordem dos primatas, caracterizado por ter cérebro volumoso, posição ereta, mãos preênseis, inteligência dotada da faculdade de abstração e generalização, e capacidade para produzir linguagem articulada._

O animal no topo da evolução das espécies. Um cérebro com poder de _interpretação individual._ Ainda assim, desprovido do direito de pensar diferente do que ditou uma sociedade antiquada e defasada.

Não temo a sociedade, mas minha mãe sim. Eu temo apenas decepcioná-la e de perde-la por cada uma destas definições desprimoradas. Rezando para manter-me resiliente após a confrontar na casa impecavelmente tradicional onde residem meus maiores fantasmas.


	23. Petiz

.:.

Petiz

.:.

Abraços, sorrisos, bolos e mimos. Minha mãe tinha o dom de reduzir-me ao estágio de petiz, acusando a falta de sono e a má alimentação expressas nas olheiras e na magreza.

Não tinha argumentos para contradizê-la eram acusações verídicas. E com isto logo veio a única cobrança que eu precisava resolver naquele dia: casamento.

Conhecia minha mãe. O meu atraso em cumprir o seu plano lhe atormentava como se isto fosse visto como uma falha em seu papel de mãe.

Primeiro argumentei que estava demasiadamente focado ser tudo o que a empresa precisaria que eu fosse e que a Marukawa estava me dando a oportunidade de ver o quanto ainda tinha que melhorar. Sua resposta foi que uma boa esposa entende a ausência do marido para apoiar o futuro que ele lhe daria.

Disse-lhe que era cedo demais, e ela lembrou-me que deveria pensar no futuro e não no presente. Lembrei-lhe que não amava An-chan, e respondeu-me que o amor nascia depois do convívio, não antes.

Por fim reuni coragem para posicionar-me definitivamente. Não queria feri-la, mas isto era crucial para seguir adiante. Agora precisava ponderar sobre a real importância de Takano para pesá-la contra o que viria pela frente.


	24. Percrutar

.:.

Perscrutar

.:.

Abraços, sorrisos, bolos e mimos. Minha mãe tinha o dom de reduzir-me ao estágio de petiz, acusando a falta de sono e a má alimentação expressas nas olheiras e na magreza.

Não tinha argumentos para contradizê-la eram acusações verídicas. E com isto logo veio a única cobrança que eu precisava resolver naquele dia: casA visita resultou em atraso. Curvei-me em um pedido de desculpas breve à Takano sem ficar parado esperando seu sermão para relembrar minhas responsabilidades.

"Nem sente. Sua mangaka está com problemas, pegue o storyboard e venha." pareceu que ele estava me esperando.

"Deveria ter me ligado!" reclamei "Chotto... Takano! O que houve?" o alcancei por virtude apenas do elevador.

"Surtou e fugiu. Localizei-a em Nishihama."

"Nishi..Nishihama? Mas... Oe Takano a saída é para cá." Vi-lo ir para o lado oposto.

"Meu carro está na garagem."

O segui por mais estranho que fosse. Takano raramente saía de carro. Conveniente demais...

"Vai ser como uma viagem romântica."

"É trabalho."

"O quarto de hotel é maravilhoso."

"Estamos indo à trabalho!"

Silêncio. Carro. Menção de romance. Um copo descartável vazio no console: "Você me seguiu."

"Você estava estranho demais. Quando descobri que você era _você_ usei todos os recursos para perscrutar o que não sabia sobre você. Não vou perde-lo novamente."

"Volta. Temos trabalho."

"Falei sério sobre a autora. Reservei o hotel depois que vi que seu destino era a casa de sua família. Contou sobre nós para sua mãe?"

Ah Deus, dê-me sabedoria para não matar este idiota!


	25. Janota

.:.

Janota

.:.

A viagem estava sendo longa e tensa. O clima da paisagem costeira poderia ser o cenário perfeito para aquelas conversas leves e despretensiosas, mas depois de saber que ele tinha me seguido não consegui acreditar inteiramente que estávamos ali por trabalho.

Por isso foquei-me no storyboard que tinha comigo. Distraía a cabeça e, em último caso, se aquilo fosse alguma armação de Takano pelo menos não perderia o dia. Também ajudava a desviar de suas perguntas.

Sabia que minha mãe não tinha aceitado nossa conversa, tinha certeza que receberia a ligação fatal de meu pai. E ainda não sabia o que dizer à ele.

Cansado de tanta insistência, acabei revelando à Takano a forma como tinha tomado a iniciativa para me posicionar naquela história. Também não consegui omitir a importância que minha família tinha para mim. Mas o que eu, definitivamente não conseguia fazer era ser objetivo com Masamune, fosse no silêncio, no constrangimento quente de sexo ou na naturalidade de seu sorriso janota.

Eu nunca pensei que seria mais fácil dizer "não" para minha mãe do que pensar nos motivos para dizer "sim" para ele.

Qual era a dificuldade contida na verbalização de um "eu te amo"? A certeza.


	26. Justapor

.:.

Justapor

.:.

A viagem foi exaustiva, mas teve como desfecho uma longa tarde de trabalho. Tudo bem se aquele panorama fosse suficientemente inspirador que a mangaka concluísse seu trabalho.

Para mim bastava já o fato do trabalho sempre justapor os problemas na minha cabeça; ironicamente este trabalho por si só seria considerado um problema para pessoas normais.

Ignorei as ligações insistentes, mas a garota pareceu achar a vibração do aparelho uma distração e eu fui despachado na quarta vez que ele tocou.

Não foi uma conversa agradável, mas mais sensata do que com mamãe. Papai era crente que ter uma família era fundamental para um homem dar o seu melhor no trabalho, mas era mais tolerante sobre a pressa em me casar. Por ele eu ainda poderia esperar por um ano ou dois.

Eu ainda não o compreendia, mas teria mais um ou dois anos. Concordar, ou não, mas seguir em frente com uma escolha.

Era uma meta: dois anos para avaliar a veracidade dos meus sentimentos por Takano.

Teria que dividir isto com Masamune, sem certezas nem hipóteses baseadas em medo. Esta será a primeira noite de 730 dias ao seu lado para que não haja mais dúvidas de é amor.


End file.
